Untitled
by Amaya73
Summary: NO title, YET. Annabell is a quiet girl and has no real friends. She is thoughtfull and a bit strange sometimes. But what happens to her this year could change all of that. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey all, short chapter of a story I just started! Please read and review! I WILL return the favor.

333 Amaya73

"Annie, sweetie, wake-up. Today is going to be a big day!" A woman, with dark hair and deep brown eyes, walks into a pink bedroom and towards a bed. A girl sits up from the covers and gives a faint smile to her mother.

My name is Annabelle Lynne Stone; most people call me Ann or Annie. I live in London with my mom, Grace Stone. I also have an older sister, Isabella, who moved to the Americas. I have brunette, which I always keep up in a bun, and bright, ice blue eyes. I don't wear make-up and I don't wear revealing clothes, instead I wear loose-fitting clothes or anything that will cover as much skin as possible. I go to Hogwarts and I don't have any friends, the only person I really ever talk to is Hermione Granger. I mostly keep to myself and reading books and doing homework. I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts. I guess I am what you would call, well, a nerd. I enjoy learning and I have close relationships with most of my teachers. I get picked on by not just my fellow Slytherins, but the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and even Hufflepuffs. And yes, I wear glasses, big round ones to be exact. They tend to make my eyes look huge, much like Sybill Trelawney, who just happens to be my aunt. Unfortunately, as of recent, my parents have made friends with Arthur and Molly Weasley, which explains why I am staying at their house for the rest of the summer.

"Breakfast is ready dear." My mom smiles at me and walks out of my room. I look at my calendar to see that it is the 1st of August. I get up, showered, dressed, and walk down to the kitchen.

"Mom, are you sure that I _have_ to go to the Weasley's? You aren't even leaving or anything. Why do I have to go?" I sit and take a bite of my scrambled eggs.

"Dear, you have to go because I want you to make more friends, meet more people. The Weasley's are good people; you will have fun at their house." She finishes doing the dishes while I finish my breakfast. I go up to my room and fetch my trunk.

"Annie, are you ready to go?" My mom asks me as she opens the door. I inhale the cold air as it blows in through the door, stinging my face.

_Mmm, the air smells so crisp. I love autumn._

"Yes, I'm ready for you to ship me off to someone else's house." I open the door to the car and sit.

"Darling, please don't be like that. You'll have fun, trust me." We pull out of the driveway and head towards the train station.

_I already feel alone._

I just stare out the window, watching the ground speed blurrily by, greens and browns mixing together.


	2. The Weasley's

"Annie?!" My mom looks at me with a worried expression.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I snap out of the daze I had been in.

"I said we're here. Are you ok, dear?" She looks at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking." I give her a fake smile.

"Okay, well let's head in, your train will be leaving soon." We walk into the station and get my ticket.

"Do you want me to stay with you tell your train comes?" My mom says as we sit down.

"No, you have things to do. Like buy me gifts and sweets to send the first day." I smile. Since my first year at Hogwarts she has sent me a rather large box of sweets on the first day.

"Yes, I guess you are right." She laughed a bit.

"Well, your train comes in about fifteen minutes. Have fun, and write me when you can, okay?" I could see her eyes tearing up.

"I will, don't worry. I love you mom." I gave her a hug.

"I love you too." She squeezed me and then walked out of the station. I sat down and thought about how much I was dreading staying at the Weasley's.

_I know their good, nice people but, I mean, they are so much…better than I am. I bet I'll feel even more of a loner there than I feel at Hogwarts._

I sat for some time, just thinking and watching. I enjoy watching people, observing them walking, talking. Watching little kids running around and being reprimanded by their parents, watching couples part and be so sad and torn and then watching others come together, so happy to see their loved one again. I don't know why I like watching them, I just do. I guess it gives me something to do, some insight on other peoples lives, if just for a brief moment of nothingness. Seeing lives that seem so much better than my own. Seeing what I wish I could be.

My thought was broken by the call of my train. I grabbed my trunk and headed towards the train. Luckily I got there before a lot of people and got to be at the window, my favorite place when traveling. I love watching the trees and flower and streams blur by, I love seeing the colors all coming together as I speed by them.

The train ride seemed short; I was hoping it to go on forever and never stop at the destination, but it did.

"Did you have a nice ride miss?" A lady said to me as I was getting off the train.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded and strode into the building.

_Now how am I supposed to find them?_

It was quite a dumb question; all I had to do was look for a bunch of red-headed people. It didn't hurt that they had a giant sign with my name written in big, sloppy letters. I seriously thought about just going by them and staying at a hotel till school started, but I decided against it as soon as I saw him. I instantly became my nervous, timid self.

"Ha-hi, I'm Annabelle Stone." I reached my shaking hand out to the short, plump and kind-faced lady. She instead gives me a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you dear! Did you have a good trip?" She let go of me.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley." I could feel my face getting hot as everyone stared at me.

"Oh, you are so polite. Maybe you could teach my lot a thing or two!" She gestured to her family behind her.

"What do you mean by that ma?" Fred came up next to her. I knew Fred and George from all of the help I gave them in the library. They weren't exactly dumb, just didn't pay attention.

"Oh nothing… Well, I guess some introductions are in order. If you are going to be staying with us you have to know which mischievous child is putting a dungbomb in your bed!" She shook her head.

"Well this one here is…Fred." She pointed to a red headed, freckled lad.

"Actually, "He looked at his mom, "I'm George," He pointed to a lad that looked exactly like him, "That's Fred. I think we have already met though." He smiled at me and then his mom, who just looked at him.

"Anyway, this is Ronald," She pointed to a tall, thin and gangling kid with blue eyes.

"Everyone else calls me Ron." He smiled and I just nodded.

"This is Ginevra," She pointed now to a brown-eyed, vividly red-haired girl, who looked much like Fred and George.

"Call me Ginny; if you ever call me 'Ginevra' I will cast a Bat-boogey Hex on you."

"Yeah, and believe me, you **don't **want to be hit by it, it's not pleasant." I looked at the twin that was talking and he was completely serious.

"Oh, and this is Hermione Granger," I looked at her; I had met her before in the library when I was looking for a certain spell book, "And this is Harry Potter." He smiled at me, he was quite good looking, I had of course known him already, I mean who hasn't heard of 'the boy who lived'?

"You will meet Arthur at the house." She smiled at me; "I suppose dinner's not going to cook its self, time for us to go." We all hoped into the turquoise Ford Anglia. I kept pretty quiet the whole way to the 'Burrow' as they all kept calling it. When we finally got there, I was amazed.


	3. Quidditch in the Garden

I had never seen such a house; it was five stories tall and built so crazily that it must be held up by magic. It was so wild and looked unorganized, so much more different than my own house. I loved it, it was so…interesting.

"Welcome to the Burrow. It's not a castle, but its home." A twin smiled at me. The twins both walk off and enter the crazy house. Ron and Harry start to quickly walk off but are stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald, take Annie's things up to Ginny's room please."

"Yes mum." He grabbed my big bag and started hauling it towards the house.

"I can take my bag." I caught up to Ron and Harry.

"Oh ok. Here." He gave you your huge bag.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny came up.

"What Hermione?" He stopped and gave her a look.

"You can't make her carry her bag!" She glared at him.

"Why not? She said she could. So..." He started walking again.

"Ron you're such a git." She folded her arms and glared again.

"It-its ok Hermione, I did say I would take it. Ginny can you tell me where your room is though?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." She gave me a warm smile and showed me into the house. We walked up to the third landing and walked into her spacious room covered with posters of various bands and such.

"This is your bed; you can just put your things here." She pointed to a bed with old pink floral bed sheets.

"Thanks." I set my bag down.

"Yeah, no problem. Hermione is staying in here too." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well, uh, let's go down and find something to do. Maybe we can get a game of Quidditch going?" Ginny said.

"Have you played any Quidditch before?" Hermione asked me as we walked down the stairway.

"Well, a bit, not much though. My sister is really good and I used to practice with her." We reached the bottom of the stairs to see all the boys sitting around, visibly bored, in the cramped but cozy living room. Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snap, while Fred and George were conversing about Merlin knows what.

_I feel so awkward…._

Hermione and Ginny sit down on a couch bursting at the seams. I just stood there, between them and Fred and George for a bit, the only sounds were George and Fred whispering quickly and the exploding sound of the cards.

"You can sit down you know." A twin looked at me, George I believe.

"Oh…yeah, thanks." I sat self-consciously on a chair that almost engulfed me.

"Sooo, you guys want to play a quick game of 4-on-4?" Ginny looked around the room. George and Fred nodded.

"In a minute, I'm just about to beat Harry." Ron seemed totally concentrated on the game.

"Not this time Ron." Harry threw down his card and it exploded.

"Lucky hand, Harry, lucky hand. That's the only reason you won."

"Ron, he beats you every time." Ginny grinned.

"Not _every time_." Ron scowled at her. She and Hermione just gave impish smiles.

"Ann, have you played Quidditch before?" Harry grabbed his broom from the shed. Everyone, including Percy, had made their way out into the garden and was getting ready to play. You objected but Harry and Ron convinced you to join.

"Well, not much, I used to play with my sister when I was younger." I just stood there, not knowing quite what to do.

"Well, it's simple enough really. Just fly around and try to score." Ron chimed in.

"Oh, and watch out for the bludgers." Harry added.

"Don' worry, me an' Fred'll take care of them." George smiled and grabbed a bat. I gave a faint smile.

"I don't really know how to play an actually game though, I pretty much just passed the Quaffle and played goalie. So I don't know rules, really." I watched as the twins chased each other around with the bats.

"Don't worry; Fred and George don't go by the rules anyway." Ginny smirked.

"It's true, but don't worry, we'll go easy on _you_." The twins grinned mischievously.

_That can't be a good sign…I'm going to look like a total twat out there._

"I'll help you, don't worry about them. I play on the school team for Gryffindor." Harry hands me a broomstick and I can feel myself blushing so I look down at my feet.

"O-ok, thanks Harry." I looked up, feeling that my face had lost its redness. We all walked out in an open space in the middle of the garden.

"Same rules as always guys." Hermione looked at everyone and lingered on the twins. They just shrugged.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, Hermione."

"Yeah, that's what you always say." She shook her head and put her hair up.

"Fred, Harry, Anne, and I are on this side. George, Ron, Percy, and Hermione you're on that side." She pointed them towards the other end of the backyard. She turned to Fred, Harry, and me as the other team walked off.

"Ok, Harry help Ann with Chaser, I'll be Keeper, and Fred you're Beater." She smiled and walked to the makeshift goals at our end of the field.

"Fred go rock, paper, scissors someone over there for the Quaffle." Ginny ascended up to the goals. He nodded and walked over to the center of the field. Percy met him in the middle.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Fred yelled out.

Percy won the first one, beating Fred's scissors with his rock.

"ROCK! PAPE-."

"Do you really have to yell?" Percy interrupted him, irritated.

"Yes." Fred said matter-of-factly and continued his shouting. Everyone laughed.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

Fred won this one with a paper and a "YESSS!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"YESS! I WIN!" Fred smacked Percy with his rock and danced around him. Percy just rolled his eyes and walked back to his end of the field. I clapped along with the rest ofmy team. Fred just strolled back to his position on the field and passed the Quaffle to Harry.

"Well, let's get this started already!" George shouted.

"Right, you ready Anne?" He looked at me with slight concern but total happiness.

"Y-Yeah I think so." I mounted the Cleansweep Five; at first I was fine, just hovering barely above the ground, but then it started to get shaky.

"Here, hold onto me." Harry grabbed my hand and steadied me out.

"Thanks." I smiled and got balanced again.

"Okay, you ready to go up?" He looked at me.

"Yeah."

He got on his old Nimbus 2000 and began rising. He grabbed hold of me and we went up together.

"You got this, don't worry. It will be easy." He gave me a reassuring smile. I just nodded.

"I'm going to let go of you now, okay?" I just nodded. "When Ginny yells 'Go' just speed forward and look for my pass." I just nodded again and prayed I didn't totally fail. A few minutes passed as the teams got situated and Harry told me some more things for being a Chaser.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione belted out.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled back.

"Okay then, Ginny would you do the honors?" Hermione yelled out to Ginny.

"Love to!"

"ONE!"

_Oh goodness_

"TWO!"  
I looked around at the other team.

_Please let this go well!_

"THREE!"


	4. GGOOAAALL

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading my story! Please review and tell me if I'm doing good or bad and what you do or don't like. I will return the review!

I attempted to speed forward like Harry had told me but it didn't exactly work out as planned. Harry threw the quaffle to me and as I attempted to catch it I crashed into Percy. He ended up almost knocked off his broomstick and the quaffle bounced off him and into the air. Harry, by far the fastest out of everyone, sped forward to the ball and caught it midair.

"Sorry Percy!" I said as I slowly went past him. He just rubbed his head and chased after Harry.

"Go Annie! Go up and help Harry!" Fred shouted at me as he hit a bludger toward George, who ducked. I sped as fast as I could to the goals. But as soon as I got there Harry scored one, right past Ron.

"G-good job Harry!" I gave him a high-five.

"Thanks, good try, you almost had it." He gave a nice smile and flew back to his position, getting a high-five from Fred. Percy and Hermione hovered waiting to start. As soon as Ron whistled Percy bolted forward. I flew after Hermione as she dashed towards the goals. I tried to intercept her pass but missed by just a bit. I stayed with her and Harry made an interception. I turned around and rushed towards the other end. Unfortunately, the whole 'going easy' thing was apparently left on the ground when I was almost decapitated by a bludger hit by none other than George. It devastated my pace but somehow I still managed to make it in time for a pass.

"Anne!" Harry shouted as he tossed the quaffle to me. I saw it, spinning in the crisp air. I knew I was going to catch it, and I did. I flung it towards one of the hoops.

"GGOOAAALL!"

I was so happy I had actually gotten a goal. Later I found out that Harry had blocked Ron's way, but nevertheless I was pleased with myself. And, of course, no one said anything tell later. I got high-fives from everyone on my team. I totally forgot about my self-consciousness and how I felt lonely and left out earlier. Those thoughts totally dissipated.

"Nice goal, Anne." Harry smiled.

"Nice pass!" I could feel myself beaming.

The rest of the game I felt good, I didn't score anymore, but I still had a lot of fun. The game ended 4-3 us after George hit a 'rouge', as he put it, bludger at me. It ended up hitting me right it the arm. Thankfully I didn't break anything, but I had a lovely bruise by dinner time.

I looked out to the sky as the rest of the group put the broomsticks and things back into the shed. The sky was a beautiful mix of pinks, oranges, and purples. It just looked so serene with the puffy clouds going by and the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon. This, to me, was what peace was. The low mumble of people talking and laughing, the sky, and the crisp, fresh air that I inhaled leisurely and absolutely loved.

_Wow, that's the first time in years I have felt…truly happy. I didn't even feel like I was a loner…I felt…felt like I was part of the gang. If only that feeling would last forever… If only I wasn't the way I was._

My thoughts were abruptly broken.

"Ann? Ann?" Ron was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, sorry, what?" I glanced around.

"Dinner is ready, come on or neither of us will get anything to eat." He smirked.

"Oh, ok." I took another gaze at the sky and headed back to the house. Everybody was already sitting around the table. I sat between Hermione and Fred, or George; I still wasn't sure which was which.

"Hello Weasley's!" A thin man, wearing glasses, and going bald walked in. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and awfully travel-worn.

"Hi dad." All the kids looked up at their father.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Good to see you again Hermione, Harry." He nodded and set his worn suitcase down.

"Arthur, this is Annie Stone, the girl who is staying with us for the rest of the summer." Molly stood up and helped her husband take off his robe.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley." I stood up, shook his hand, and sat back down.

"Nice to meet you as well. Well, let's get to eating then." He sat down. I glanced around the table. There was chicken and ham pie, roast chicken, boiled potatoes, and a rather large salad. There was elderflower wine and milk to drink. Dinner was great; it was fun to hear everyone talking. Mr. Weasley talked a lot about all the work he did at the Ministry and, of course, his love of Muggle things. I pretty much stayed silent the whole dinner. I didn't want to embarrass or bring any attention to myself. I had already lost the confidence I had had earlier and was feeling like my insecure self again. After dinner everyone, except Molly who was doing dishes, headed into the sitting room. I sat in a comfy burgundy chair across from Fred and George who were looking in a book called 'Moste Potente Potions', I giggled inside, knowing that it was probably not for school. I glanced over to see Hermione also reading but she had 'Advanced Rune Translation'. I gazed over to Ron and Harry; they were playing a game of wizard's chess and Ron was winning. Ginny was sitting on the floor playing with Crookshanks. I looked back down to my book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages', which Harry had loaned me. One after another everyone headed off to bed tell it was just me in the dimly lit room. I set the book down and looked around the room; it was dark and stuffed with all kinds of things. A window caught my eye as I glanced around; I stared into the dark void of it.

_Sigh._

I sat for a few more minutes, just staring at the window, thinking about what was out there and what could be staring in. I headed up the stairs and crept into Ginny's room and got into my bed.

_I just hope this month goes well._

I stared at a spot in the completely dark room. I replayed the Quidditch game and the other things that happened through the day. I imagined how another year at Hogwarts was going to be and what I would be doing at home. My mom would probably already be asleep and I, like I did every night, would be wandering around my shady town. I loved walking down the dim streets. Strolling in the cold breeze, listening to the cries of the dogs and the drone of the freeway close by. I adored going to the park and swinging, I loved the sound the swings made as they moved and the feeling of flying in the frigid air. I came out of my trance hearing someone stir, it was only Ginny though. I had lost my train of thought and became weary and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Pegamoose On The Loose

The rest of the month was pretty plain, not to my objection though. I spent most of my time outside in the garden just reading and sitting. I hung out with Hermione and Ginny some of the time. We played a few more games of Quidditch and I even got better as a Chaser, thanks to the help of Harry and George. It was Tuesday night, after dinner, eleven days before school started. We were all sitting in the living room, except Molly and Arthur who had gone out. All the boys were playing a strange game with Bertie Bott Beans and Hermione, Ginny, and I were just sitting on the couch watching them.

"I'm _so _bored!" Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, me too and I've finished my Rune Translation book." Hermione just stared at the Ron as he laughed with Harry.

"What should we do then?" I asked, I had become more comfortable around Hermione and Ginny, but I wouldn't say we were best friends. Hermione and Ginny just shrugged.

"Well think of something, _please_! I can't stand just sitting here!" I grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. We all sat for a few minutes, thinking, before Hermione broke the silence.

"I KNOW!"

"What?!" Ginny and I jumped.

"Let's go 'pegamoose-hunting'!" She smiled with glee.

"What hunting?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"Pegamoose-hunting. Muggles play it all the time, except with Snipes."

I stared at Hermione, "What exactly is a pegamoose..?"

"It's like a miniature moose, but with wings. It can't fly though…but I read its native in these parts!"

The boys were now intrigued by the conversation.

"So," George said curiously, "how exactly do you catch a Pegarmoose?"

"PeGAMoose, it's called a Pegamoose," Hermione rolled her eyes, "well, it only leaves its nest around midnight. And the only way to really catch it is in a bag."

Everyone stared at her thoughtfully, trying to picture catching a miniature flying moose in a bag.

"Oh! And you have to do a Pegamoose call." She grinned.

"What exactly is the call?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it sort of sounds like this," Hermione took a deep breath and yelled in a high pitched voice, "WAAHH-RAAANNTT"

"What kind of mental thing makes that noise?" Ron looked at her in disgust.

"The Pegamoose, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"I'm in." Ginny stood up.

"So are we." Fred and George said in unison.

"I suppose I am too…" I said quietly. Hermione smiled at me.

"What about you Harry? You don't seem very interested." Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Hah, yeah, I'm in too." Harry winked at Hermione. Ron glared daggers at him.

"What about you Ron? Or are you too scared of the dark?" George laughed.

"Piss off." Was all he answered, but he stood up signaling he was in.

"Well, we need five bags and our wands." Hermione started towards the stairs.

"There are seven of us though." I said, recounting everyone.

"Yeah, but Harry and I will chase the Pegamooses toward you, that way it will go faster." Hermione smiled at Harry and ran upstairs.

"How come we've never seen any of 'em before?" One twin said to the other.

"Cause you never did the call probably." I thoughtfully said, grabbing my wand from off a table. They both nodded their heads.

Hermione ran back downstairs, bags and her wand in tow. She passed them out and led us in the dark abyss outside. It was a little chilly, but nothing unbearable. I looked up into the sky, pass the tall trees, and watched the stars glimmering. It was another pastime of mine, watching stars. I never could get enough of watching the sky at night. We walked for a good ten or fifteen minutes before stopping.

"Okay, Harry and I'll go that way," Hermione said, pointing further into the woods, "and the rest of you will stay here for about five minutes. After that you should spread out and start doing the call and walk toward us. It might take a bit, but I think we will definitely catch some tonight."

I thought I saw a mischievous smile, but I dismissed it as the shadow her wand cast on her face.

"Let's do this!" Ginny shouted enthusiastically. With that Hermione and Harry dashed off into the woods.

"Hey, Ann, if you're scared you can tag along with me." Ron said sheepishly.

George laughed, "Little Ronnie scared of the big bad Pegamooses?" Fred and Ginny laughed.

"No! I just thought Ann might be!" Ron shouted defensively. I felt bad that they always picked on him. He even got picked on by his younger sister. I myself loved being in the dark, especially alone, I love its mystery; I loved how it felt around me. But, my sympathy for Ron was more than my love of a walk in the dark alone.

"Yeah, that would be nice Ron. Thanks." I said, walking next to him. He gave a victory smile to the twins who in turn continued to mock him behind his back.

"Think we should start walking now?" Ginny said, squinting her eyes into the darkness.

"Yeah, probably." Ron said and started walking.

"First one to find one gets the rest of the Bertie Botts." George said and began walking.

"WAAHH-RAAANNTT!" Fred screeched and began off in his own direction.

"Good luck" Ginny snorted and departed.


End file.
